1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to power hand tools and more particularly, to a screw feeder adapter for detachably connecting a screw feeder to a power screwdriver.
2. Description of the Related Art
When proceeding with a screw fastening or unfastening task, a manual screwdriver or a power screwdriver may be used. Further, when performing a task that requires installation of a big amount of screws, a screw feeder or screw magazine may be used with a power screwdriver so that screws can be automatically fed into the power screwdriver and quickly driven into the workpiece with the power screwdriver. According to a conventional design, the connection between a screw feeder and a power screwdriver is done through a lock nut. However, it takes much time to connect the screw feeder to the power screwdriver with the lock nut and to rotate the lock nut to the locking position. When wishing to detach the screw feeder from the power screwdriver, it also takes much time to rotate the lock nut from the locking position to the unlocking position and then to disconnect the screw feeder and the lock nut from the power screwdriver.